laurel_and_hardyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing but Trouble
Nothing but Trouble is a Laurel & Hardy sound feature film released 6 December 1944. Summary Abroad, Ollie has worked as a mediocre cook and Stan has served as a butler for many years. Upon their return to America they find that there are plenty of available positions, unlike when they left ten years earlier. Both men are hired by a wealthy woman named Elvira Hawkley, who is in desperate need of help to prepare for a big formal dinner she is hosting in the evening for her guest of honor, the young exiled King Christopher of Orlandia. Before the dinner, Christopher tells his guardian, Prince Saul, that he wants to know more about the life of the common man in America. His biggest dream is to play American football for Notre Dame. The young king will disguise himself as an ordinary man and bring his assistant, Ronetz. Christopher is unaware that Saul is planning to murder him and take over the throne. As Christopher and Ronetz are out walking in a park, Ronetz excuses himself to make way for the two assassins he has hired to kill the king. Christopher hears a football game nearby and finds that one of the players has been injured. Christopher offers to take his place, but the referee has also quit. Stan and Ollie pass by with groceries they have bought for the evening dinner, and Christopher persuades them to be referees. Christopher has never played football before, and he fumbles and drops the ball. With the help of the incompetent referees Stan and Ollie, who are constantly in the way of the players, Christopher picks up his game and scores a touchdown that wins the game. Christopher is overjoyed with his own performance and thankful to the very helpful referees. Stan and Ollie realize that they have forgotten to buy the dinner steak, although they have spent all the money. They see a lion at the nearby zoo being fed a big steak, and decide to try and steal it. Christopher, unaware for whom Stan and Ollie are working, offers to help. While Stan and Ollie argue about who will actually take the steak from the lion, Christopher steps in and snatches it. The three men soon arrive at Elvira's building, and Christopher persuades the two men to let him stay with them for the night since he has nowhere else to go. Christopher soon discovers the incompetence of the two servants and tries to teach Stan the proper etiquette at a formal dinner. He fails and instead offers to help by hiding under the table and giving commands to Stan from there during the dinner, by using his hand to tap on Stan's foot. Saul explains that Christopher is missing at the dinner because of illness, but is soon made aware by Ronetz that he is in fact not dead, but missing. Saul excuses himself and leaves the practically inedible dinner. Elvira goes into the kitchen and fires Stan and Ollie on the spot. She discovers Christopher there, but doesn't identify him as the king. She throws all three men out, and they take refuge at a mission. A dodgy woman recognizes Christopher from a picture in the papers, and alerts the police that he is being kidnapped by Stan and Ollie. The police arrive and arrest the boys, but Christopher demands they be hired as his help, and the charges are dropped. Saul sees an opportunity to use the two dimwits as pawns in order to kill Christopher. Ronetz puts poison in the salad supposed to be delivered to Christopher at a banquet. But the incompetent Stan manages to mix up the plates so that there is no telling who got the poisoned salad. An argument ensues between Saul and Ronetz because of the mixup and Christopher overhears them, finding out about the attempt to kill him. When Christopher goes to tell Stan and Ollie, Saul intercepts him and pulls a gun, holding the three men at gunpoint. Saul forces them out on a ledge outside the skyscraper's window, trying to make them jump and take their own lives. Christopher discovers a hanging board below the window, left there by the painters, and jumps down from the ledge. Before Stan and Ollie dare jump after him, the board is moved away from the window, and they are left hanging, dangling high up above the street. Christopher manages to get down to the street and fetch the police, who arrive just in time to rescue Stan and Ollie. Saul was the person who got the poisoned salad after all, and he is carried out on a stretcher from the apartment. Christopher, Stan and Ollie sing the Notre Dame fight song together with the policemen. Cast * Stan Laurel as Stanley * Oliver Hardy as Oliver * Mary Boland as Mrs. Hawkley * Philip Merivale as Prince Saul * Henry O'Neill as Mr. Hawkley * David Leland as King Christopher * John Warburton as Ronetz * Matthew Boulton as Prince Prentiloff * Connie Gilchrist as Mrs. Flannigan * John Berkes as Jones (uncredited) * Tom Brannigan as Willis * Cliff Clark as Police Sergeant * Chester Clute as Clerk in 1944 * Garry Owen as Clerk in 1932 * Gino Corrado as Mr. Kitteridge * Frank Darien as Old Man * Steve Darrell as Zoo Attendant * Jean De Briac as French Restaurateur * Joan Delmer as Timekeeper *Robert Dudley as bit role * Eddie Dunn as Policeman in Flop House * Edward Earle as bit role * William Frambes as Ocean Liner Passenger * Rita Gould as bit role * Grayce Hampton as Mrs. Herkheimer * Dell Henderson as Painter * Leyland Hodgson as Felcon * William J. Holmes as Royal Courtier * Robert Homans as Jailer * Olin Howland as Painter's Foreman * Charles Irwin as Karel * Edward Keane as Police Chief Smith * Nolan Leary as Painter * Jack Lindquist as Kid * Roger McGee as Referee * Howard M. Mitchell as Zoo Attendant * Forbes Murray as Police Official * Mayo Newhall as Royal Courtier * Toby Noolan as Royal Courtier * Robert Emmett O'Connor as Police Officer Mulligan * Lee Phelps as Rankin's Friend * Paul Porcasi as Italian Restaurateur * Tom Quinn as bit role * Bob Stebbins as Chuck * Ray Teal as Police Officer * John Valentine as Attache * John Vosper as Attendant * Robert Winkler as Busby * Joe Yule as Police Officer Category:Films Category:Laurel & Hardy films Category:A nice mess